eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Ishimura pt.3
Part three of the Ishimura arc. Synopsis Inside the halls of the Ishimura, Isaac and Sphere continued to follow Misty until they reached a door. She ordered Isaac to cover her while she punched in the code. Inside, Isaac meets other survivors. Patty 'Pinkie' Weaver, a young girl who is scared beyond belief, Ben Twenerd, a stowaway, and the silent Genji from Agriculture and Hydroponics. Misty who is still annoyed with Isaac's presence demands to know what he's doing here so he reveals what happened. Misty then reveals her side of the story. She went to the Ishimura on a business trip with her parents during the time Isaac was hiding at home. While on the ship, her mother discovered a strange stone called the Maker that caused most of the crew of the ship to go mad, and later turn into Xenocromorphs. Misty tried to find her father but couldn’t and has been hiding out with Pinkie and the others ever since. After Isaac reveals that the Xenecromorphs can be killed using plasma cutters, Misty agrees to lead him to the storage room where more were stored if he agrees to help her find her father. Isaac agrees and the group head for the storage area. Later on, Isaac's group arrives in the Medical Bay only to find it trashed, and most of the occupants deceased. As Misty talks about how Isaac's stronger tolerance to the gore show they were in, she finds a damaged kinesis module. Just as she starts to fix it, the group is confronted by a group of Slashers. With Pinkie freaking out in the corner, Misty working on fixing the module, and Ben without a weapon, it was left to Isaac and Genji to hold off the slashers. They manage to defeat all but one Slasher but they run out of ammo. Just as Isaac is about to be killed, Misty throws him a modified plasma gun, and Isaac is able to kill the Slasher. Before they leave, Misty explains that she modified Isaac's gun to use plasma bullets so it would be easier to kill the Xenecromorphs along with fixing the kinesis module so exploration would be easier for them. Later on, Gwen's group along with Vincent's reach the medical center where they find all the corpses gone that were previously stored there. As Jeff explains what they are dealing with, Kori, Gwen, DRU, and Rei look around the medical center. Kori finds Isaac's IPod and is happy that she has proof that Isaac is alive. DRU finds spare parts, calls Jeff over, and begins modifying his weapon. While Vincent begins to call the bridge to report their situation, the group is attacked by a Slasher that kills Dobbs. Before it can kill anyone else, Kori attacks it, and kills it after a skirmish. The group is suddenly attacked by two more Slashers but are killed by Jeff's new weapon thanks to DRU's modifications. Suddenly, Captain Mathaius contacts Vincent to inform her that there is a new situation going in the cafeteria area, and sends them there to investigate. Meanwhile, Isaac's group are making their way to the storage area when they arrive in a control room of sorts. While Sphere attempts to access the console to find the others, the others start to argue when more Slashers attack. After Isaac kills one, Misty is almost killed by a Slasher, but is saved by Isaac at the last minute. This leaves Misty angry as she dislikes the idea of being saved by Isaac who she views as weak. Sphere manages to find the others. After downloading a map, the group make their way towards them. Characters Introduced * Ben Twenerd * Genji * Pinkie Category:Chapters